deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
French Foreign Legion/Bio
The French Foreign Legion is a unique military unit in the French Army established in 1831. The legion was specifically created for foreign nationals wishing to serve in the French Armed Forces. Commanded by French officers, it is also open to French citizens, who amounted to 24% of the recruits as of 2007. The Legion is today known as an elite military unit whose training focuses not only on traditional military skills but also on its strong esprit de corps. As its men come from different countries with different cultures, this is a widely accepted solution to strengthen them enough to work as a team. Consequently, training is often described as not only physically challenging but also extremely stressful psychologically. (From wikipedia) Battle vs. US Marine Force Recon and Royal Marines (by Samurai234) US Marine Recon: Royal Marine Commandos: French Foreign Legion: In a small jungle area, 5 members of the US Marine Recon have assigned to take out hosiles in a nearby building. Meanwhile, in the building, 5 Royal Marine Commandos are guarding the building. One of them, armed with a Accuracy International Arctic Warfare sniper rifle aims his crosshairs at one of the US Marine and takes him out. (4-5-5) The other Marines quickly find cover behind rocks and trees. "Looks like our postion has been given away." says the Commander. "Spread out, men." One of the US Marines armed with a M110 SASS looks down the scope and sees 5 members of the French Foreign Legion training. He fires his gun and takes out a Legion soldier. (4-5-4) The other soldiers grabs their weapons and run off to fight the threat. Meanwhile, the US Marine prepare to breach the building, but they are suddenly attacked by two Royal Marines. Using their M4 Carbines, they manage to kill one of them and injure the other. (4-4-4) One Marine armed with a M26 Shotgun Attachment walks up to the injured man and takes him out. (4-3-4) They US Marines open the door, but they find two French Forgien Legion members, one armed with a FN P90 and the other with a Benelli M4 Super 90. They both fire at the same time, killing one Marine and injuring the other. (3-3-4) The Commander act fast, though and kills one of them with his MP5A3. (3-3-3) The other Soldier runs off as the Marines give chase. Meanwhile, the US Marine sniper is still looking throught his scope, when he spots a Legion member running across the field. He tries to fire, but the gun ends up jamming. The Frenchman pulls out his FR F2 sniper rifle, aims, and fires. (2-3-3) Meanwhile, the Frennchman being chased by the US Marines hides in a room. He breathes a sigh of relif, until he the click of a gun. He turns and sees a Royal Marine armed with a SIG Sauer P226 who quickly unloads 4 rounds in him. (2-3-2) The Marine smirks and walks out, but a US Marine manages to take him out with a MEU(SOC) Pistol. (2-2-2) Meanwhile, another Legion member spots a Royal Marine with a UMP45. He fires at him with his FAMAS, but runs out of ammo. He switchts to his MAC Mle 1950, but as he approachs, he finds that the Royal Marine has switched to his FABARM SAT-8 shotgun and he blows his head off. (2-2-1) He tries to run away, but the US Marine commander takes him out him with his M4. (2-1-1) The two US Marines try to countine, but one of the US Marines is shot by the Royal Marine with his SA-80 rifle. (1-1-1) The US Marine commander runs after him and manages to corner him. They both pull out their knives and begin to fight, with the US Marine having the edge due to his longer blade. Before the fight can countine, though, the French Foreign Legion commander runs the Royal Marine commander through with his FAMAS Bayonet. (1-0-1) The two remaining solders both face other and fight. However, the US Marine can't get in without entering the Bayonet's range, eventually, the Frenchman stabs him in the leg and prepares to kill him. "How does it feel to be a deadman?" asks the Frenchman in a thick accent. "Oh, I'm not the deadman here," Says the Marine. He does a sweep kick and throws the Frenchman to the floor. "You are!" He thrusts the KA-BAR into his chest and kills him. (1-0-0) "Whew, I need to retire soon." Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why which warriors placed where. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Delta Force (by Urbancommando77) FFL: 5 DF: 5 A Delta Force combat jeep was prowling the destroyed streets. The turret operater spotted a vehicule moving towards the jeep. "We have contact." He said to his commander. "Permission to fire." He said. "Granted." The commander replied. The Delta Force sniper was scoping the area. He saw the Vehicule and contacted the commander. "Permission to fire at the upcoming vehicle?" The sniper said. "Yes!" The commander said it a bit louder than he wanted. The sniper aimed at the passenger of the vehicule and fired his barett. The bullet pushed through the glass and hit the passenger. The pasenger grabbed his wound and grabbed his FR F2 and fired i the wrong window. The DF soldier fired again and killed the passenger. "We have contact!" A legonarry shouted in russian. The passenger's head hit the vehicule's dashboard as he bled out. FFL: 4 The sniper pulled out a crossbow and put in an explosive bolt and shot the engine. He kpt shooting the engine. The soldiers where already out of the vehicule except two. One was the driver who wasn't aware that the engine was going to explode and was trying to see if the dead legionary was okay, and the other was a legioary who refused to leave until he got his benelli. FFL: 2 The Delta force charged (Except the M240 operater and the driver). One legionary grabbed his AT4 and fired at the jeep. DF: 4 The turret operater survived, and tore off the M240. "Help!" He yelled. A legionary pulled out his FAMAS and ran to the wreckage. He found the turret operater and aimed his Famas. They both fired at the same time. The legionary blew up a part of the engine and the Delta force turret operater blew the Legionarie's head to pieces. FFL: 1 Delta Force: 3 The last FFL soldier ran into the same building that the sniper was in and ran to his position. He pulled out his FAMAS and stabbed the sniper in the neck. Delta Force: 2 The legionary aimed at the delta force soldiers. He fired his FAMAS, but missed. One of them ran up to him. "Come on!" He yelled in german. The Legioary pulled out a P90 and fired. The Delta Force soldier ducked into cover and pulled out his MP5 and silenced it. He ran to a door and went around to the other side of the room. The legionary thought he was still in the cover and ran to it. "Huh?" He muttered. The DF soldier ran behind him and fired at him. The legionary turned around and fired his P90, killing the soldier. Delta Force: 1 The Delta Force leader ran up to the legionary and pulled out his knife. The two lunged at eachother. The legionary threw the leader at the window and shoved him out the window. Delta Force: The legionary ran back to the vehicule and muttered "I need a promotion...". Winner: FFL Expert's Opinion The French Foreign Legion had both better weapons, as well as better training that the experts believed won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. US Army Rangers (by Urbancommando77) FFL: 5 Ranger: 5 FFL Added by Urbancommando77 Added by Urbancommando77 Added by Urbancommando77 Added by Urbancommando77 At a FFL defence post 4 legionarrie are training, the other one is gaurding. He sees 3 rangers are coming. The other two are going around. The legoinarrie yells in spanish "Grab your weapons!", but he heres no response. He pulls out his F2 and shoots one of the rangers in the stomach. Ranger: 4 A ranger grabs a SR-25 and fires at the legionarrie but misses. The legionarrie fires 4 rounds into the ranger Ranger: 3 While the legionarrie is reloading a ranger grabs the SR and reloads, then shoots the legionarrie. FFL: 4 The rangers advance. meanwhile the two rangers who were sneaking are in the training room. One fires his M4 at one, killing him FFL: 3 A legionarrie grabs a famas and fires at the ranger, but misses. the legionarrie runs out of the room and outside with AT4. He sees a ranger and blows him up. Ranger: 2 The legionarrie looks behind him to see a M9 pointed at him. FFL: 2 The legionarries grab their MAC 1950s and shoot the ranger rapidly in the back. The ranger falls down dead. Ranger: 1 The last ranger pulls out a M9 and shoots one in the head, while the other legionarrie runs. FFL: 1 The legionarrie grabs the famas, which is out of ammo somehow, and puts a bayenet on it. The soldier charges at the ranger and stabs his leg. The ranger groans and punches the legionarrie and pushes him. The ranger pulls out the gun's bayenet, which gives him a horrible aching pain. The legionarrie punches the ranger and then kicks him in the groin. The legionarrie laughs and kicks him in the face, the ranger recovers and rapidly punches the legionarrie, who recovers and kicks him in the groin again. The legionarrie punches the ranger, but recovers and runs. A few minutes later the legionarrie turns around the corner he saw the ranger go but a blinding flash happens. 2hrs later The ranger wakes up wandering why he was knocked out. He looks to his side to see he was close to his claymore, but not to close. He stood up and turns the corner to see a dead legionarrie. He says feebly "Rangers leed...*cough* the way." Then walks off mourning for his lost comrades. Winner: US Army Rangers Expert's Opinion The ranger had slightly better trained then the FFL. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spanish Foreign Legion (by LordStaypuffed95) No battle written WINNER: SPANISH FOREIGN LEGION Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zombie (Romero) (by Deathblade 100) TBA Expert's Opinion This was a close match. While the Legion had firearms and intelligence, the overwhelming hordes of of the undead were capable of evening out the odds. All in all, both sides had their own advantages and disadvantages and this resulted in a draw. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios